Guardians
by Lateo
Summary: Sequal to The Joy of School
1. sick

This is a sequel to my first fanfic The Joy of School. Read it before you read this. This story takes place a year after The Joy of School ended, which means its now five years after the movie ended and Adam (My character) is now 16-years old. I'm writing this story one chapter at a time so I have no clue how its going to end that means that the rating might change along the way. English is not my first language so if the spelling sucks that's why.   
I don't own them, the belong to Marvel.  
Pleaaaaase review it.  
  
  
  
  
Guardians.  
  
  
  
It had been a year since Logan and Rouge became my guardians and they kept their word, as far as they were concerned I was now their child. It was great to have a family again but it also meant that I did not have the same level of freedom as before, even though they never said it all their actions showed that I was now on their microscopic list of people Who.Must.Be.Protected.   
  
I soon discovered that these two ass kicking, violence addicted action junkies worried if I was late getting home from town. And when I got the influenza with a high fever they acted as if it was the plaque. Logan was the worst.  
  
" Marie! Shouldn't we get him to Jean he's burning up!" He panicked.  
  
" I don't know if we should she said that that's normal with this kind of influenza. Adam you should drink something. Mrs. Summers said that was important" She said that even though I had just forced down several glasses of juice.   
  
" Leave me alone. I'm fine I'm just a little sick Remy can get you if there's a problem," I said hoping they would stop crowding me. No luck there.  
  
" You're not fine you have a fever," Logan said. "Marie…" He looked at her with pleading eyes.  
  
" Perhaps we should take you to Mrs. Summers" She said to me.  
  
" No! Fuck! - Look I'm fine, I just have to sleep it off and then i´ll be fine"   
  
Somehow they managed to translate that into that I was dying and before I knew what was happening Logan wrapped me in my blanket and picked me up. Then he kicked the door open and RAN!   
  
To get to the infirmary he had to go through the main hall. So everybody got to se my 16-year-old ass being carried through the school like some kind of giant baby - humiliation, thy name is Wolverine.  
  
In the infirmary Mrs. Summers took one look at me and told Logan and Rouge to wait outside.  
  
" How are you feeling Adam?" She asked.  
" They're driving me insane Mrs.Summers. When Rouge isn't forcing juice down my throat, Logan is pacing the room. He seems to think that the moment I'm left on my own I will fall out of the bed and into my early grave. "  
  
" They do it because they care about you Adam and you know Logan have never been sick himself so he have no way of knowing what its like."  
  
" I know. But could you please tell them not to worry so much. Logan just carried me through the whole school. And as much as I want the girls to se me in my underwear, that was not what I had in mine"  
  
"Adam!" she laughed. " I will go talk to them.  
  
She told them, that No, Adam wasn't in any danger of dying and that she would keep me down in the infirmary with her so I could get some rest. The finally left and I got some much-needed sleep.  
  
" Homme!"   
  
"Leave me alone!"  
  
" Adam, wake up"  
  
" What the fuck! Remy what are you doing here"  
  
" I'm sorry I woke you up. But this is the only chance I had of seeing you. Rouge and Claws said I am not to disturb you."  
  
" Why are you here then?"  
  
" Do you realise the mood their in? Claws almost broke my arm when I joked about you being sick and Rouge are in the kitchen cooking some kind of awful polish dish, she says Magnetos mom used to make when he was sick."  
  
" You woke me up to tell me that Logan has a temper and Rouge can't cook, that's not news"  
  
" You will have to get well soon if you want the boys of this school to survive their next self-defence class"  
  
" Why does everyone always assume that I can control Logan and Rouge."  
  
" Just hurry up and get better"  
  
In the next couple of days several persons came down into the infirmary to tjek up on my condition. Their mouth said "rest and get better" Their eyes begged for me to get the hell out of bed and calm the maniacs of the mansion down.   
  
So as soon as I felt up to it. I was kicked out of the infirmary and everyone could relax again. Everyone except me.  
  
  
  
Oh! What's that down there? Could it be? An easy way of reviewing stories for the readers?   
Try it, make a girl happy and review my story. Thank you.  
  
  
  



	2. Ours

  
This is short but I will add more later.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Mr. Summers is a very kind person. But he hasn't got a clue when it comes to teens. He decided that since I was now 16, it was time for Logan to have "The Talk" about girls with me. I tried to explain to Mr. Summers in a gentle way, that I have had two girlfriends and having been sharing a room with Remy for a year, I know all the basics about girls. It really REALLY was not necessary for anyone to talk to me about it.  
  
He then gave me his patented; "I realise your just saying this, because you are a confused teen I must guide and help" look. And then escorted me to the kitchen where Logan was waiting.   
  
I sat down next to him at the table and to my horror Mr.Summers joined us. Logan had that look in his eyes, that he has, when he's about to have fun on Mr.Summers expense.   
  
"My Child" He said mockingly "When a mommy loves a daddy very much…"  
  
"Logan! Would you please take this seriously!" Mr.Summers said.  
  
"Ok. Scooter. Don't have a cow."  
  
"Your Adams male rolemodel and it's important that he learns about these things."  
  
" If you are gonna pick up a woman in a bar, don't chose one who is to drunk. That kind will just pass out before you get to the good part and then the money for the motel is wasted"  
  
"Logan! Would you please take this seriously!" Mr. Summers face was turning an interesting colour of red, we both noticed.  
  
"Perhaps I could just ask you some questions," I said. It was hard not to laugh and I might as well join the fun of teasing Mr.Summers.  
  
" Yes Adam, it's good to see that at least one of you is mature," Mr.Summers said.  
  
"Well…Mr.Summers, Sometimes I have these wired dreams about you at night and when I weak up my tummy feels all funny," I said and blinked at Logan.  
  
He looked at me with a stunned expression and then I couldn't keep my straight face on anymore. I broke down laughing. Logan, who was enjoying this very much, put a fake expression of shock on his face and said:  
  
"I blame you, Cyke. I've seen you prance around in your cardigans in front of the child"  
  
Mr.Summers face was now a shade of almost purple, that's how mad he was, his mouth opened but he couldn't get any words out. He decided to get the hell away from us before he did anything he would regret.   
  
We where laughing so hard, we didn't notice Rogue, before she was right in front of us.  
  
"Are you two misbehaving again?" she said with a smile.  
  
"No, Darling we're just teasing Scott."  
  
"You know he's just trying to help," she said.  
  
"Well he can go fuck up his own wards. Adam is not his child. He's ours."  
  
"Yeah…He's ours," she said. "  
  
They always manage to do that; surprise me, I mean in Rogue and Logan speak, those short sentences translated into: "We love you. We will protect you and nothing short of God will stop us if anyone causes you harm. Your OURS."   
  
I blinked a couple of time to avoid crying (I'm such a softy) and said, " You guys know I love you right?"  
  
"Where did that come from Sugar?" Rogue said and gave me a brilliant smile.  
  
"I just wanted you to know that" I said.  
  
Logan shyly touched my arm and said, "We love you too. Even if you are a little kid with a stupid power"  
  
"Hey! I'm not a little kid. I might have a stupid power but I'm not little" I laughed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please take the time to review it. That would make me Happy! Happy! Happy!  



	3. Babysitting

Chapter 3  
  
Here is part 3, it took a while but all the nice reviews made me  
realise that I had better hurry up and finish it. A lot of people  
have asked where I come from and I come from Denmark. I know I can't   
spell very well, but in the end it's the story that matters.   
Thank you for all the nice reviews.  
:)  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
*Ring* *Ring*  
  
*Ring* *Ring*  
  
" Xaviers school for gifted Youngsters"  
  
" Hey Adam, its Remy"  
  
"Hey Buddy, how's your trip going"  
  
"Great. Ms. Monroe is now my loveslave"  
  
"In your dreams"  
  
"Every night"  
  
"Ha Ha…Aw! Amanda No! Bad!"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"I'm babysitting"  
  
"First they adopt a little sister for you and now they're making you baby-sit"  
  
"Its more like predator-sit, I tell you Remy, its so funny to watch her prowl   
the room on her chubby little legs"  
  
"How old is she?"  
  
"Almost three years old"  
  
"Did they figure out why she doesn't talk"  
  
" Yeah, her parents didn't do much but keep her alive, they didn't talk to her  
so the only one she communicated with was the family cat."  
  
"She can talk to cats!"  
  
"Not talk exactly, it's more like she reads their thoughts or something"  
  
"Wird"  
  
"Wirdest! We think she modelled her behaviour after the cat"   
  
"What!"  
  
"Yeah she…No! Amanda, Bad…That's just so disgusting, I think I'm going to puke"  
  
"What did she do?"  
  
"She caught a mouse"  
  
"EWWWWW"  
  
"We have to watch her, she likes to play with them first…Come on sweetie, give me that.   
Amanda! Give me the…Aww…If you don't stop right now I'm going to have to…AWW! Fuck!"  
  
"Well I can hear she's already learned how to say no"  
  
"Yeah. That's one of the few words she has learned."  
  
" At least she doesn't have claws"  
  
" No, but she make do with what she's got. Who knew baby teethes where so sharp"   
  
" She's a biter huh"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Fits right into the family"  
  
"HA. HA. Very funny, Remy."  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
I know this is very short but I don't think I will be adding more chapters (Don't hurt me!)  
So you will have to settle with it for now. Please review it and make a girl happy  
  
  



End file.
